headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Mongolia
Mongolia (Mongolian: Монгол улс/Mongol uls) is the 69th character in Head Soccer, who was added in Update 5.4, along with Norway. He is a 5 Star Character in Arcade. Appearance Mongolia looks like an anime character. He has long, dark blue hair, green eyes, and wears a happy expression. Power Button effect Mongolia's eyes will then glow brighter, before creating an explosion that will deal damage to the opponent, and send him flying in the air, which can be useful when he uses his power shot just right after, as the opponent can't block it. He will have yellow pupils, his hair will not cover all of his forehead, and he will wear a red scarf on the top of his head. He will look like Liu Mao Hsing from Chūka Ichiban! (Cooking Master Boy). Power Shots Air Shot: Perfection Shot Mongolia will jump in the air, throwing a knife at the opponent (He can even throw two if his cutscene is played). After throwing the knife/knives, he will kick a cooking pot over the ground, that contains the last ball. Make sure to block the knives as well as the cooking pot! He takes 3''' to '''4 seconds to do his attack. Ground Shot: Meal Leader Mongolia will turn in his power state. He will throw three cooking pans towards the goal, at different heights. Like his air Power Shot, you will need to block all the items that Mongolia throws, because each one of them contains a ball. If the cutscene plays, the chance of knocking out Mongolia's opponent will increase, making it harder to block. He does that in 3-4 Seconds. Counter Attack: Plate Shot When Mongolia Counter Attacks, he will stand one second in his power state, then will Dash towards you. If you block it, you will be cooked in a dish with flesh and an apple, making you unable to move and defend your goal. This effect lasts for 4 seconds. He does his Counter Attack in 2 seconds or less. Costume: Dog Costume Every 4 seconds, the dog barks and and tries to eat the opponent. If this happens, the costume will spit out his bones, and the opponent will Disappear for a short amount of time, giving you a better chance to score. This is an SS Rank Costume. Unlock Requirements Win Death Mode without using a Power Shot or pay 6.800.000 points. A good way to unlock Mongolia is to use a character that has a very good counter attack, like Norway or Austria. History Trivia *He is the first character who has two Cutscenes. The ground version will have a red background, while the air version will have a purple background. *While using his Ground Shot, he says "capi pasto." Translated from Italian, it means meal leader. *He is the 16th Asian character in the game. *His hair colour is very similar to Nepal's. *His hair shape is very similar to Saiyan's. *He is the sixth character with blue hair. *He resembles Liu Mao Hsing from Chūka Ichiban! (Cooking Master Boy), which you can see when he is in his power button state. *He is one of the characters that is not appearing in Death Mode. *His mouth is animated, the other characters that have an animated mouth are Hong Kong, Czech Republic, Georgia, WatermelBot, PumpKill, Bulgaria and Fiji. Category:Asian Characters Category:Characters Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:White Characters Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Characters with Power Button Effects Category:Characters from Update 5.4 Category:Animated Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Characters with Enhanced Power Shots